


Found

by Cipher_the_9th



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, My First Fanfic, Review this., Review this. Review this. Review this., Reviews are needed to improve., please read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_the_9th/pseuds/Cipher_the_9th
Summary: An Imperial agent defects to Havoc Squad only to find a family that she thought she'd left behind.





	1. Defected

The girl stepped cautiously through the ever bright hallways of the Republic base. She hoped to infiltrate the SIS, but apparently they were testing her by sending her to join Havoc Squad. She hoped that she could prove herself there to gain their trust enough that they would give her a higher rank. She paused outside the door settling her face. She betrayed the Empire after the Eradicators fired, because of the mental trauma they cause her. She had left the second they took their eyes off her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and froze.

She watched the commander's eyes widen just as hers had for just a millisecond. That error could have been fatal, but thank Darvannis it wasn't. Everyone turned to stare at what had startled their commander. Finally, the commander broke the silence.

"You're the new recruit right?" she questioned.

"That would be a correct assumption." the girl uttered in a completely Imperial accent.

"Great, another Imperial turncoat, just what we needed." The Cathar muttered.

"Another?" the girl wondered aloud, "I thought I was the only one here."

"There's another." The commander shared "Elara Dorne, turned traitor on Taris about a year ago."

"Dorne?" the girl managed "as in Vasil Dorne? And they say the galaxy's a big place"


	2. What I've done

"Do I know you?" Dorne wondered aloud.

"We met a long time ago", the girl shared, "I met you at a gala. Your father was my mentor."

"Oh", Dorne looked confused.

The commander straightened a little. "Dorne, Legate, I need to speak to you in private." She started to step towards the weapons room. "Follow me"

The two followed and the commander shut the door, whispering harshly to the girl, "Misty, what are you doing here. You were a Cipher, the Empire's prodigy. I can't imagine you would turn easily."

Misty sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

The commander hesitated, "Yes"

The girl paused for a second, warring with conflicting emotions, "I fired the Eradicators." She whispered and sunk to the ground hugging her knees to her chest.

The commander heard Dorne's sharp intake of breath as she steadied herself against the door.

The commander tilted her head, "Do you mind if I ask what the Eradicators were?"

Misty whimpered. Dorne's voice broke the stillness, "I do mind, sir. But, I will answer your question nonetheless… The Eradicators were incredibly destructive devices created by the Dark Council member Darth Jadus. When fired, they killed thousands of innocent Imperial civilians. It was one of the biggest mission fails in the history of the Empire. Firing them would have shaken anyone's state of mind, especially after seeing the carnage they caused."


	3. Realizations

Author Note: I just wanted to let you know that I was appreciative of those who favorited and followed my project. It gave me this warm and fuzzy feeling when I saw that people actually liked my writing.

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"I see", the soft words left the commanders mouth gently like a summer's breeze as the realization hit her. Despite being the Imperial's plaything for so much of her life… Her sister was still a living thing. She breathed, she ate, she slept, she was happy and sad and full of emotion, she was alive, and she could still feel. She honestly hadn't seen Misty look so human in years, not since she was a child.

Misty straightened and brushed herself off. Her moment of weakness was over. She was heartless again, and nothing would stand in her way. They stayed silent for a while, wordlessly mourning the many deaths of the innocents that had died for no reason worth fighting for, no reason at all. Finally, the commander opened the door and they stepped out. The others did not ask what had been discussed. They knew in a way what had transpired and for once they felt no need to use words to express themselves. They seemed to understand and so they pretended that nothing had happened and followed their captain back to the ship that they called home.


	4. Specializations

Authors Note: Family life has been kind of hectic and I couldn't find time to write. So, who's excited about the upcoming patch? Also, I'm starting classes soon so I won't be able to update as much. :(

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

When they returned to the ship the commander called the crew to a meeting about their newest recruit. She turned to their newest recruit, "So what are your weapon proficiencies?"

The girl blushed, "Well since I was in the special forces division… I specialize as a medic but I'm also skilled with blasters, vibroknives, vibroswords, and mind shielding from force users."

The entire crew was surprised, they had expected her to be skilled but never like this. She was a living breathing killing machine and just to top it all off she added, "I also speak Mando'a and Huttese along with Basic"

"Well", the commander finally stated clearing her throat, "Anything else I should know about?"

The girl paused for a moment before adding, "I'm also a disguise specialist and can manipulate the tone of my voice based on who I'm trying to be. I'm also immune to all forms of mind control."

"Seems like you're quite handy to have around", the Cathar leaned forward to shake her small hand, "I'm Aric Jorgan by the way."

He paused for a moment, "So about you and the commander, what's your relationship anyway?"

The girl looked surprised, "Um how do I start? I suppose at the beginning." She looked at the commander questioningly, and the commander nodded, then stood and left the room.

Misty sighed, "Well she's my little sister by about two cycles. We were born on Voss to a Jedi mother and a smuggler dad. Father left for smuggling runs most of the time so I almost never saw him. I was two cycles old when she had my sister, and the one cycle later I had another sister. Until then we lived in peace, but then the Empire raided our home. My mother fled with my two sisters, but I slipped out of her grasp and stood down the soldiers. As it happened, my aunt, a bounty hunter was in that raiding party. She took me away from Voss and raised me on Darvannis for five years where I have most of my memories of living with and training with the mandolorian clans. I was a bit of a novelty, not often did a non-mandolorian child join them. When I was eight I was drafted into the imperial training academy child division where I became an agent. I trained there for three years and then did field service for six years on the front lines and then I defected at age seventeen and here I am."

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Thanks so much for reading what I've written so far. It means a great deal. I kind of switched around the storyline, so this takes place after the end of the IA storyline. 500 word chapter for the first time, I'm so happy.


	5. Revelations

If you're still here, thanks so much.

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

"Wait, hold on" Jorgan pressed. "The commander's 15!"

Misty gave an exasperated sigh. "That would be a correct assumption based on what I've told you so far."

"15?" Dorne puzzled "Isn't that against regulations"

Misty paused "I wouldn't know. This war has muddled the edges of what's legal and what should be done quite a bit."

"That's certainly true", a new voice stated. They turned to see that Fire had reentered the room.

"Misty", she began, "There's an incoming holo transmission for both of us and I think you should see it."

"Why? Who's it from", Misty questioned suspiciously.

Fire took a deep breath, "She says she's our mom and that she has urgent news"

Misty was on her feet in an instant heading toward the terminal to intercept the coming call.


	6. Too Close For Comfort

She sped into the room slamming her hand onto the answer button and a Mirilanian woman's image flickered onto the terminal.

Misty scowled, "It's her alright. What do you want this time mother?" she spat out venomously. Fire stared awestruck to finally see her mother after so many years.

Elara studied Misty carefully, "You don't look like a Mirilan"

Misty sighed, and then rubbed her sleeve against her cheek leaving smudges of peach on the fabric. When she was done 3 markings could clearly be seen. Along her cheeks and on her forehead were interlocking triangles each spanning a few inches. What also became clear were the scars that spanned across them. Scorch marks and scratches mutilated the beautiful patterns that had once been identical to her mothers. Her mother gaped openly at them.

"Misty…. How could you" her voice cracked in grief. "Those markings are your birthright."

Misty hissed. "They were never my birthright. They were my chains. I was an alien, a half-breed, and the daughter of a Jedi. They hated me, so I changed. She stormed out of the room.

The woman stared after her and exhaled, "I had hoped she had changed since we last spoke three years ago, but it appears she is as stubborn as before." She turned to Fire. "Look how you've grown my daughter, you're almost an adult. I'm sorry about Misty she's been through a lot, but when you do see her…" the woman slowly closed her eyes and opened them. "Tell her that I still love her, and she should probably check on her ship soon, because someone triggered her alarm system", and with that the holo fizzled out. On that note, Fire spun on her heel toward the crew's quarters to check up on her sister and deliver her mother's message. She found Misty sitting on her bunk, reapplying the makeup that hid her scars.

Cautiously, Fire sat down next to her, "Mom says that you should check on your ship" she murmured.

Misty made an exasperated sound, "Of course she had someone hack my alarm system. She can be so nosy sometimes." She pivoted in her seat. "You should probably come with me when I go to my ship to make sure I haven't committed treason. She stood "We should leave now. My ship's on Darvannis. I guess it's time for you to meet my family."


	7. Home

Hi everyone I finally got to the point where my story finally starts to take over. Yay! I also had a huge session of writers block, and procrastination. Please review. I need your feedback so I can improve. Think of it as a symbiotic relationship.

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

When they finally landed after a long grueling flight, they were greeted by a desert of ruins and a village in the distance.

"Well", Misty paused, "It's time to start walking" When Havoc finally arrived at the camp, they had managed to become covered in enough sand to make a small island. The second they were there, Misty took off running toward a small hunting party carrying a dead wraid.

She tackled one of them in a huge hug. "Torian", she cried happily.

The mandolorian pulled off his helmet, and gave her a warm smile. "Hello there orikih verd", he teased playfully.

She pouted, "I'm bigger now"

He smiled, "Well you'll always be adiik'ad to me."

She grinned happily, as another mandolorian pushed through the crowd, her once black hair streaked with large swaths of silver.

"Misty", she called out

The girls face broke into a grin. She rushed forward and tackled the tall woman with a hug as well. "Mom"!

The woman returned the embrace, and then turned to face Fire. "So", she mused "You must be Misty's sister Fire".

The girl nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Reya"

"Please", the woman smiled warmly, "Drop the formalities. They have no place here." She turned back to Misty. "I'll go get them now. They really missed you."

Misty nodded, "Of course, I was just about to ask about them."

"Them?" Fire wondered aloud.

"Oh", Misty coughed, "I'm sorry I neglected to tell you. She was talking about my daughters."

"Daughters?" Fire gasped.

Misty shrugged, "Adopted of course. It just sort of happened" she continued, "I found the first on Nar Shadaa."


	8. New Beginnings

Sooo, I finally got a day off and figured I might as well work on my story. Hope you all are having a great year. As always, reviews are appreciated. Also, this chapter will be a little different. It's a backstory chapter told from Misty's kids POV about how she found them.

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

I crouch holding my blaster. I turn my head, taking in my surroundings, and then nod to May: the small twi'lek next to me. May ducks under a pile of scrap just as a woman hurries past, a human. As soon as she turns a corner, I'm up and sprinting with my blaster drawn to catch her by surprise. Unfortunately, the woman simply grabs my arm turning around to see my face.

"Who are you", she demands, and then her eyes soften as she sees she's looking not at an enemy, but a hungry girl trying to feed her little sister. May chooses this moment to pop up and tug on the woman's arm.

"You're not taking Shade", she insists, "We're never going back". Her big brown eyes shimmer as though about to burst into tears. I tug desperately at the woman's arm trying to free myself.

"May, run", I call out, "Leave me". The woman catches May's arm with her free hand and smiles.

"Just wait a moment" she says, "I can't exactly leave you here". I stare at her stunned. No one's ever said that to me before. May looks suspicious.

"I'm not going back, and neither is Shade", she continues to insist, "and besides" she smiles at me, "We're in-de-pen-dent" She looks proud to have remembered the word, and I smile back at her."

The woman smiles. "What's your name little one"?

May grins up at her, "I'm May and this is my big sis Shade. What's your name?"

The woman pauses for a moment, "Call me Nine for now", she finally decides.

"So, now what", I frown. She's way too nice for someone who just nearly got robbed.

"Well", she smiles, "I can give you a choice. You can stay here and I'll give you 200 credits, or you can come live on my ship with me, and I'll adopt you." I hear May gasp. The poor thing has never had a real home before.

She looks up at me, her eyes shining "Can we"; she gives me that adorable wide-eyed look that she always makes when she really wants something, "Pleeease"

I squint at the woman, "no strings attached?" I ask her.

"None", she smiles.

I offer her my hand, "Deal".


	9. Stirring Trouble

So, so sorry for not updating… But it's election day. Yay! Maybe. Anyway, I won't bring politics into this (unless you count SWTOR). This should be my last special chapter for now unless you want another. ( To be honest, I love writing Shade.)

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

I sit, perched on the table of the sitting room on 9's ship. It's been four months since she adopted us, and I'm finally starting to think she won't betray us. That is, until she storms into the ship full of an energy that I've never seen on her before. Even May seems to notice, and she's acting more resigned than usual. I don't bother to ask about her mission. If she's like this, then it went badly. I just hope no one is hurt. She seems to notice my anxiety, and sits next to me.

She hands me a warm cup of tea, and leans forward, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong", she questions. I nearly spill my tea, "What?" She smiles, "I'm not as far away from you as you'd like to imagine, Shade. I can tell something's bothering you." I give her a small smile in return, "Actually, I was wondering about you", I whisper as not to wake up May who is nestled on the couch next to us, "You seem kind of upset. I know you can't tell me everything, but is there anything I can do to help?" She looks conflicted for a moment as though she's trying to say something, but can't bring herself to do it. She simply ruffles my hair, and her voice almost sounds strained when she says, "No, it's nothing. The mission was just a little… stressful. That's all." I pretend to be satisfied with her answer, but honestly these past few days, she's been muttering to herself when she thinks no one can hear her.

Just last night, I heard her crying in her sleep. I doubt she even remembers what dream caused her the distress, but either way I'd never heard her sound so weak. Even May has started to notice how frail she's been looking, and I'm starting to think that she needs us more than we need her. I'm pretty sure May is the only thing that keeps her forcing down her food, and pretending to sleep. She doesn't know, but I worry.

0OoO0Oo0Oo0Oo0

Was this chapter any good? I need your feedback. I was struck with a terrible bout of writers block. I'm sorry.


	10. More Serious Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this was originally from Fanfiction.net, but now I'm here so yay! I really hope someone actually ends up reading this chapter or I'll feel like an idiot. :P Anyway, 2 updates in a week...

Fire really wasn't sure how she had gone from fighting the Empire to sitting in a small home with a cup of warm shig along with the rest of Havoc being introduced to a family that she never knew existed, but it felt pretty nice to finally relax.  
When Misty had first entered her childhood home, she had been tackled by a little Twi’lek girl who she was pretty sure had briefly shrieked, “9”. A more subdued Chiss girl had followed behind the little tumble of energy, briefly exchanging a hug while insisting that she HAD NOT missed her foster mother and was completely indifferent towards her return.

Misty just gave her a sly grin and didn’t object to her statement, rather opting to introduce the both to her as “Aunt Fire”. The little twi’lek, who she had now learned was named May shrieked with joy and pulled her into a large embrace; The older one – Shade had chosen to simply shake hands with her, in a cordial gesture of respect. Misty had whispered that Shade was “going through a rebellious phase” and would warm up to her later. Fire had found this ironic considering that they were part of a rebellion themselves.   
Slowly she took a sip of the herbal drink in her hand. (Reya had insisted that it was good for the soul and all but shoved it into her hands.) 

Meanwhile, Elara feeling completely out of place had opted to visit the medical tent in the hopes that she could find new forms of medicine. Jorgan and Tanno had been handed over to Torian for a hunt, so that Reya could get to know her niece. Misty had excused herself, most likely to check on whatever had triggered the alarms on her ship. May had crawled onto her lap and promptly fallen asleep. Shade had excused herself to her room and Misty predicted that she was most likely reading a book. Reya had shown her the guest room, and then gone off to sleep leaving Fire alone.

Fire gently eased May off her lap, and headed off to find her sister. She had been gone for far too long. She found her inside a suspiciously Imperial looking ship in the dark rewinding and watching a security tape over and over. Fire flicked on the lights, but the elder girl barely noticed, instead transfixed by the footage. Fire leaned forward to watch what had her sister so transfixed. From what she could tell, a man with short blond hair, pale skin, and blue eyes had broken into her ship. When he turned to face the security camera, she could see a large scar bisecting his cheek. He flashed a dramatic smile as though this were all a game, and whispered one word: iconoclasm.  
Misty turned toward her, her eyes shining dully with tears. “No,”, she whispered, “She was dead. I killed her. I won. It was over. No…”, her voice trailed off, “Not again. I’m free. I’m free. I’m free.” Fire paused before asking, “What’s this about, Misty? What’s iconoc-“. Misty whirled, slamming her hand over Fire’s mouth keeping her from completing her sentence. “Don’t ever say that word”, she growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... You must be really confused. Explanation time! But first, any guesses on our visitor. It should be fairly obvious if you've played the IA storyline.
> 
> Shig- a mandalorian herbal drink
> 
> In the last chapters of the IA story, the agent reprograms their Castellan Restraints to respond to the word iconoclasm.
> 
> Castellan Restraints- http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Castellan_restraints


	11. Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, really short chapter this time. I'll probably update again really soon. Misty loves to toy with people.

“I need to talk to someone.” Misty growled, “You can send Dorne with me to make sure I don’t leave. She’s more than capable, and she can pass as Imperial with that accent.” Fire nodded, “Only if Elara agrees” she finally sighed out. The second the words left her lips, Misty was off storming towards the medical center. Fire scurried after her, desperate to somehow be part of her headstrong sister’s plan. She was finally able to regain control when they arrived, as she had to explain the situation to Dorne while Misty stood off to the side impatiently tapping her foot.  
(Time Lapse)  
“Aaaand here”, Misty’s head popped up behind a stack of crates and emerged carrying a scratched holo-disguise. It functioned as a sort of bracelet. Misty flicked it on and handed her a mirror. Her new appearance had light coppery hair in a long braid and light green eyes. Her skin tone had taken on a tanned look and it appeared that she was wearing a uniform from the Intelligence academy. Misty gave her a cunning smile, whispering in her ear, “You’ll be posing as my new apprentice.”


	12. Not quite home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misty may seem to be bouncing between personas right now, but this is purposeful. You really can’t expect her to be the same person from before she started her training. At some point, her original persona merged with all of her others, which means that she really just acts randomly depending on her which personality she’s using at the moment. This will now be written in multiples of 100.

Dorne stiffened. “I’m not quite sure I can pull that off”, she tried. “Oh, but you can”, Misty flashed her a sweet smile; “I’ve taught you to lie to the whole of Dromund Kaas.” Dorne shivered, as glad as she was to see another Imperial defector, Misty gave her an uneasy feeling. This thought barely had time to register, however, because Misty was already dragging her out into the ship’s armory.  
“Now, the advantage of using a holo-disguise, is that you can carry weapons and no one will ever know, on that note, she handed the older woman a small blaster, “I suggest you fasten that in an easy to reach place.” She bent down and retrieved a dagger, “and this”. The two weapons were fastened, where she had holstered her original blaster.  
Misty gave her a smile, “Ready?” Without waiting for answer, Misty pulled Elara out into the Misty streets of Dromund Kaas. It was exactly as Dorne remembered and yet completely different. Sure, the people and buildings were the same, but the feeling that accompanied it was completely different. It felt ominous, like the streets were ready to swallow her whole. No longer did it feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200  
> I had this written, but forgot to post it. I have mid-terms next week. Thanks for reading, and don’t forget to review.


End file.
